transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Legacy (2014 film, created by Larry1996 in December 2011)
As humanity picks up the pieces, following the conclusion of Transformers: Dark of the Moon, 4 years after the event, Autobots and Decepticons have all but vanished from the face of the planet. However, a group of powerful, ingenious businessman and scientists attempt to learn from past Transformer incursions and push the boundaries of technology beyond what they can control – all while an ancient, powerful Transformer menace sets Earth in his crosshairs. The epic adventure and battle between good and evil, freedom and enslavement ensues. Premieres June 27, 2014 Characters *Sam "Spike" Witwicky (Shia LaBeouf) - head nearly shaved, still partners with Bumblebee and now a N.E.S.T. Agent, he is called by agents the "New William Lennox", he is married to Carly, and they both have a 3-year old son named, Daniel, in the end, *Carly Spencer-Witwicky (Rosie Huntington-Whiteley) - Spike's wife, in the end, *Daniel Witwicky (Pierce Gagnon) - Sam and Carly's 3-year old son, in the end, *Robert Epps (Tyrese Gibson) - an old friend of Sam, and N.E.S.T. Agent, in the end, *Flynn "Ray" Vincent (Mark Wahlberg) - a N.E.S.T. Agent and Spike's partner, he has a daughter, in the end, *Sasha Vincent (Nicola Peltz) - Ray's daughter, she dates race-car driver, Morgan Daring, in the end, *Morgan Daring (Jack Reynor) - Sasha's race-car driving boyfriend, in the end, becomes Blurr's partner! *General Morshower (Glen Morshower) - in the end, Is bound to A Wheel Chair since Waspinator, and Inferno attacked the Base! *Charlotte Mearing (Frances McDormand) - the director of N.E.S.T., in the end, *Seymour Simmons (John Turturro) - in the end, Stays with Ronald Witwicky for company! *Ronald "Sparkplug" Witwicky (Kevin Dunn) - Spike's father, who lost his wife, Judith from Melaria, in the end, *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) - Leader of the Autobots, has regrets killing Megatron and for the lost of his fallen comrades (Jazz, Jetfire, and even Ironhide)! transforms into a semi Truck!, in the end, Proclaim's Rodimus his future Sucsessor! *Ultra Magnus (Tommy Lee Jones) - Optimus Prime's new second in command and old friend, he protects Optimus from Galvatron or Obsidians attacks! transforms into a white Gas truck! He fights Obsidian and takes his Arm as a souvenier!, in the end, Becomes N.E.S.T. Base head! *Mirage (Neil Patrick Harris) - the loner of the group, and the one who always disobeys orders, he transforms into a Itallian Racecar, he uses Ice pistols, and was killed while fighting Scourge! *Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime (Matthew Broderick) - Optimus Prime's long lost son from Elita 1, he is young but he has the same will as his father Optimus Prime, he transforms into a Redflamed, Racecar!, in the end, Becomes a Future Prime! *Ratchet (Robert Foxworth) - old veteran of the Autobots, he is the medical officer, he lost his eye during the fight with Scourge! he is an Ambulance!, in the end, *Sideswipe (James Remar) - turns into a silver pontiac, and he replaces Ironhide as Weapons expert!, in the end, Becomes Ultra Magnus's lieutenent! *Bumblebee (Chris Rock) - old devoted friend of Spike, he races Hotrod at some points in the movie, he was later killed by Cyclonis, and later becomes a part of the great sphere Vecter Sigma!, later revived by Sam and Carly with the Allspark, in the end, takes Sam and Carly home! *Cup (Rene Auberjoinis) - the elder of the group, he becomes a tow-truck and uses the hook, as a whip, he activates Vector Sigma and how to find how to defeat Unicron, he confronts Scourge and kills Scourge!, in the end, Becomes Autobot City's Chronicler! *Springer (James Marsters) - Hotrod's lieutenent, and devoted friend, he is a triple changer frome hellecoptor, to Futuristic automobile, he is the one who often combats Decepticons for fun!, in the end, Aids making adjustments to Autobot City's defense system! *Blackarachnia (Jodi Benson) - the only female of the the Autobots that survived, she is a robot that transforms into a spider!, in the end, Optimus Proclaimes her the First Autobot to become an animal! *Wreck-Gar (Robin Williams) - the derange Autobot of the group, he becomes a Garbage Truck, at the beginning he fight's Obsidian, at the end he ends up evacuating the people from the slave mine the Quintisants sent them to!, in the end, frees the slaves! *Blurr (Owen Wilson) - Hotrod's second devoted comrade, he is the ladies man of the Autobots that becomes a Blue Race Car, he fights Cyclonus and kills him!, in the end, becomes Morgan's partner! *Hotshot (Julie White) - the small car similar to Wheely and Brain, he is the one that always gets himself into trouble when intruding into an autobot base!, in the end, Is at Sam and Carly's Home baby sitting the Dogs! *Omega Supreme (Kevin Michael Richardson) - the largest Autobot ever created, he is a space ship that has the strength of a thousand Autobots, he breaks one of Unicron's demonic wings. In the end, Talks to Optimus about future Threats! *Wheely and Brain (Tom Kenny and Jeff Bennett) - survived the ship crash and now the operators of Autobot City! In the end, is at Sam and Carly's home and looks at a picture of Mikayla! *Grimlock (Kevin Michael Richardson) - the leader of the Dinobots, in the end, Bites Unicron's nose, and is awarded to be the Dino of the Autobots! *Slag (Tom Kenny) - the bad boy of the Dinobots, in the end, is mended by Ratchet on his horns! *Sludge (Bill Fagerbakke) - the dim-witted one of the Dinobots, in the end, eats the leaves in Borneo! *Snarl (Dee Bradley Baker) - the quiet one of the Dinobots, in the end, farts at Bumblebee and Wreckgar! *Swoop (Jeff Bennett) - the sensitive one of the Dinobots, in the end, makes a nest on N.E.S.T. *Primus (James Earl Jones) - the one who created the Autobots, in the end, allows the humans on new cybertron! *The Dynasty of Primes - Optimus Prime, Sentinel Prime, Prima, Rodimus Prime, Vector Prime, Zeta Prime, Primal Prime, Vexus Prime, Leo Prime, Vortex Prime, Cluster Prime and Cyber Prime, used by Sam and Carly's love for each other Villains *Unicron (James Earl Jones) - the main antagonist and a demonic viking like Robot who is in a form of a Planet like Saturn, he is the one responsible for the Fallen, Sentinel Prime, and for Megatron. he is greedy and a bully, he wants power from any world he devours, his goal is to use all the Watchbots as a weapon and turn all humans in league with the Decepticons under his control, and then devour earth. he at the end was killed by the Matrix of Leadership, and his head became the Decepticon's new hideout! *Galvatron (Clancy Brown) - Megatron revived from his state, and by Unicron's alteration powers, he wants revenge on Prime for killing him behind his back, near the end, he and the Decepticons form a reluctant alliance with Spike, the Autobots to fend off Unicron's invasion, he states to Unicron before helping Optimus slaying Unicron "I Belong to Nobody!"! *The "Gaskets"! (Helen Mirren, Bruce Campbell) - the group of powerful, ingenious businessmen attempting to find out how the Transformers were made: **Omar Franks (Bruce Campbell) - the black king, in the end, **Juliana Franks (Helen Mirren) - the black queen, in the end, **Dr. Reba Gin (Kelly Hu) - the white queen, in the end, **Cho Hong (B.D. Wong) - the white king, in the end, **Horus Blank (Graham McTavish) - the black bishop, in the end, **??? (???) - the black rook, in the end, **??? (???) - the black knight, in the end, **??? (???) - the white bishop, in the end, **??? (???) - the white rook, in the end, **??? (???) - the white knight, in the end, *Razorclaw (Corey Burton) - the ever-patient leader of the Predacons, in the end, was scared by Grimlock! *Divebomb (Rodger Bumpass) - he is cheerful, in the end, flies in fear! *Headstrong (Dee Bradley Baker) - he is stubborn, in the end, looses a horn to Slag! *Rampage (Steven Jay Blum) - he is easily distracted, in the end, was knocked out by Sludge! *Tantrum (Dwight Schultz) - he is wrathful, in the end, was gased by Snarl! *Predaking (Udo Kier) - a fusion of Razorclaw, Divebomb, Headstrong, Rampage and Tantrum, in the end, was seperated by Blackarachnia! *Skyquake (Rodger Bumpass) - Galvatron's new lieutenent, and devoted warrior, he transforms into a Unicronian Jet, and he is the one who reports to Galvatron of certain failures! In the end, Leads Galvatron out of the Area and to Where Unicron's head landed! *Scourge (Miguel Ferrer) - Galvatron's reconstructed Decepticon from Barricade's essance, he has tusks that help him jab, he transfroms into a school bus, he was killed by Cup! *Cyclonus (Diedrich Bader) - Galvatron's reconstructed Decepticon from The Fallen's essence, he is the seeker of the Decepticons transforming into a hellicoptor, he was killed by Blurr! *Quintasant trio (Quinton Flynn, Corey Burton, Dee Bradley Baker) - Unicron's high priest, he has three mask faces (Demon, skull, and swine), he was at the end destroyed by Wreckgar! *Ramble (Jeff Bennett) - Soundwaves, surviving microcon, he is the last (since Ravage, Frenzy, and Lazerbeak were killed), he is Galvatron's spy, he was killed by Wheelie! *Tankor/Lugnut (Kevin Michael Richardson) - Galvatron's reconstructed Decpticon from Soundwave's essence, he transforms into a Cybertronian Tank, and he is the strongest after Scourge's death! In the end, retreats and yearns for revenge on Springer! *Thrust (John DiMaggio) - Galvatron's reconstructed Decepticon from Shockwave's essence, he transfroms into a Motorcycle, and is the one who often goes behind enemy lines! In the end, Leaves the area and goes inside Tankor! *Jetstorm (Quinton Flynn) - Galvatron's reconstructed Decepticon from Starscream's essence, he is a unicronian Jet, and like Starscream, he still retains his loyalties! In the end, Inform's Galvatron of Plans for the Future! *Obsidian (Troy Baker) - Megatron's Armada leader, and now Galvatron's. He transfroms into a Cybertronian Canon, he is twisted and a coward, which like Starscream always gets beat up! In the end, Hides in side a Meteor! *Strika (CCH Pounder) - Galvatron's weapon specialist who give the decepticons all the powers, she is often the one who quarrels with Blackaracnia, and was the one who made Blackaracnia the way she is! In the end, Looses a Leg, and retreats on a space ship! *Astrotrain (Clancy Brown) - Galvatron's getway train, who helps him take on large Autobots such as Omega Supreme!, in the end, vows vengeance on Omega! *Blitzwing (Arnold Vosloo) - a Decepticon whom always tries to overthrow Galvatron, in secret, he transforms into a German Jet. In the end, Leaves to find more Decepticons! *Inferno (Tim Curry) - a Cybernetic Ant Decepticon whom always spies for Megatron in the old days! In the end, Gets Electricuted by Carly! *Waspinator (Andy Serkis) - Inferno's insecticon partner! Killed by Wheelie trying to harm Ultra Magnus! Plot It begins with a voice: Before the dawn of time, Order and Chaos existed within an extra dimensional entity known as the One. To explore the fledgling universe, he created the astral being known as Unicron, and then subdivided him, creating his twin, Primus. Both brothers were multiverse singularities, unique in all realities, but whereas Unicron could only exist in one dimension at a time, moving between them at will, Primus existed simultaneously in all realities at once. It is suggested, in fact, that the two brothers embody the basic concepts of reality—good and evil, order and chaos—and that their continued existence is necessary for the stability of the multiverse. As Unicron and Primus went about their appointed task, venturing through the cosmos, it became apparent to Primus that Unicron was a corrupt being, and he took it upon himself to stop the threat posed to all of existence by his sibling. In combat, Primus was no match for Unicron. In cunning, however, he proved himself to be his brother's superior when he shifted their battle to the astral plane, and then back to the physical world once more, only to have both their essences manifest within metallic planetoids, leaving them both trapped. It was with this act of sacrifice that Primus hoped to contain Unicron's evil forever. Unfortunately for him, over time, Unicron learned to psionically shape his prison into a giant metallic planet, and Primus followed suit, becoming the mechanical world of Cybertron. When Unicron then learned to transform his planetary form even further, into a gigantic robot form, Primus adapted the idea to suit his own ends, creating a group of thirteen robots that possessed the ability to change shape, like Unicron. The war between Unicron and Primus came to its seeming end during a climactic battle in which one of the Thirteen, who would forever afterwards be known as The Fallen, betrayed Primus and became an acolyte of Unicron. The battle ended when the Fallen and Unicron were sucked into a black hole and disappeared from reality. With Unicron gone for now, Primus entered an eons-long slumber, his self-imposed sleep preventing Unicron from detecting him through the mental link the brothers shared." Transformers: Legacy It returns in the present day in 2016, Trivia *Unicron is voice by James Earl Jones, and Jones stated using Vaders voice! *Clancy Brown and Hugo Weaving are both going to voice Galvatron! *Sam takes up the name Spike! *this takes place on the planet known as Ry'isss! *Optimus takes the colorazation of the Original series! *Galvatron is more dangerous than Megatron was! *The Theme from the First Animated Movie Transformers is featured near the end! *This will be the final installment of Michael Bay Transformers trilogy. *Awsome is sung by "Smash Mouth"! *Galvatron will have the color of the "Transformers: Armada" version! *Autobots that did not survive: Jazz, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Jetfire, Chroma, Sentinel Prime *Decepticons that did not survive: Starscream, Boncrusher, Blackout, Soundwave, Shockwave, Barricade, Devastator, The Fallen, Frenzy, Ravage, Lazerbeak *This is the first movie homage (80's)! Category:Movies Category:Fan Fiction